


We’re All Queeroes

by tobitobito



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Eddie Thawne, Bisexual Iris West, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Bisexual Character, Don't Judge Me, Everyone Is Gay, Found Family, Group chat, Multi, Olivarry, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, Social Media, Trans Caitlin Snow, Trans Cisco Ramon, Trans Felicity Smoak, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ray Palmer, gay friendships, im going to bury myself in wips to stop the depression, teen vigilantes, we’re all losers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobitobito/pseuds/tobitobito
Summary: Summary: Teen vigilante au with a group chat thrown into the mix bc why the hell not?I will build myself a mountain of WIPs to drown my depression in.





	1. Everyone Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> OllieOllieOllie: Oliver  
BackInAFlash: Barry  
ThisIsSparta: Diggle  
notsocis-co: Cisco  
smoakinhot: Felicity  
BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: Sara  
AtomicRays: Ray  
SnowFlake: Caitlin

[OllieOllieOllie added BackInAFlash, ThisIsSparta, notsocis-co, smoakinhot, BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer, SnowFlake and AtomicRays to a chat.]

OllieOllieOllie named the chat “The Justice League”

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: what? u couldn’t have come up with a better name?

OllieOllieOllie: shut up sara 

notsocis-co: now now no need to fight

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: shut up cisco 

BackInAFlash: do u really need to fight all the time??? :( it makes me sad.

ThisIsSparta: you get used to it

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: ;b too bad i haven’t gotten used to ur face!!!

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: hah! burnnnnnn!!!

SnowFlake: that... that doesn’t even make sense...

ThisIsSparta: like I said, you get used to it

BackInAFlash: technically u didn’t say it, u texted it

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer changed the chat name to “we’re all queeroes”

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: much better

notsocis-co: ollie u’ve been outdone this time

smoakinhot: as much as I love you guys, please for the love of god, shut up, I’m on a date

BackInAFlash: ooooohhhhhh who with who with who with

notsocis-co: ray duh

BackInAFlash: :(


	2. Bartholomew Henry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t fucking know okay???
> 
> OllieOllieOllie: Oliver  
BackInAFlash: Barry  
ThisIsSparta: Diggle  
notsocis-co: Cisco  
smoakinhot: Felicity  
BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: Sara  
AtomicRays: Ray  
SnowFlake: Caitlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to make the next chapter more interesting but for now, thanks for reading!

BackInAFlash: wow that was close

OllieOllieOllie: Bartholomew Henry Allen what the hell do you mean that was close????

smoakinhot: full name!!! :/

notsocis-co: oooohhh! someone’s in troubleeeee!!!!

BackInAFlash: welll, I uh may have almost, uh let Joe see me in the flash suit without a mask

BackInAFlash: but it’s fine he didn’t see me it’s all good

OllieOllieOllie: I thought you had gotten hurt or something!!!!!! Ffs.

BackInAFlash: oops my bad u know I’d call u first if I got hurt :(

SnowFlake: Uh guys? There’s an armed robbery going on in the bank I’m in, get here quickly please!!!

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: wait how did she have time to type that out

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: i’m so confused

ThisIsSparta: I give up, I’m no longer going to question anything ever

AtomicRays: good plan fellow man

ThisIsSparta: okayyy???

AtomicRays: sorry was that awkward?

ThisIsSparta: I’m not even gonna answer that

SnowFlake: I’m completely fine in case anyone was wondering! :)

notsocis-co: is that passive aggressiveness i sense?

SnowFlake: no :)

notsocis-co: woah! tone down the sass!

OllieOllieOllie: there goes all hope I had for this chat

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: u had hope?

OllieOllieOllie: not particularly, no

smoakinhot: good bc that would have been a rookie mistake


	3. assassins, lots of assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title suggests, lots of assassins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OllieOllieOllie: Oliver  
BackInAFlash: Barry  
ThisIsSparta: Diggle  
notsocis-co: Cisco  
smoakinhot: Felicity  
BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: Sara  
AtomicRays: Ray  
SnowFlake: Caitlin

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: should i tell my family i’m in a relationship?

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: yes or no???

smoakinhot: what r the pros and cons?

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: pros, they’re gonna find out at some point 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: they won’t keep asking when i’m getting a bf

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: cons, i have to come out

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: it’s effort

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: she’s an assassin 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: they’ll want her to come round for dinner

notsocis-co: I’m sorry what was that middle one

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: it’s effort???

notsocis-co: you know what nvm

OllieOllieOllie: just leave out Nyssa’s job and you’ll be fine, maybe

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: wow ollie i’m so glad i can rely on u in trying times

OllieOllieOllie: you’re welcome 

notsocis-co: but most importantly,

notsocis-co: is she a hot assassin?

SnowFlake: Francisco Ramon!!!

notsocis-co: oops?

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: duh she’s hot

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: all assassins r hot

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: it’s like the no 1 rule of becoming an assassin 

OllieOllieOllie: ffs have you seen some of the members of the LoA they’re gross old men

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: i meant a good assassin

smoakinhot: what’s ‘LoA’??? 

OllieOllieOllie: the league of assassins 

notsocis-co: there’s a league of assassins??? awesome!!!

SnowFlake: Cisco...

notsocis-co: I mean how awful

BackInAFlash: what did I miss

ThisIsSparta: assassins, lots of assassins 

OllieOllieOllie: Dig? you saw the whole conversation??? and you just ignored it???

ThisIsSparta: like I’ve said before, I’ve given up on this chat 

BackInAFlash: technically you didn’t say it...

ThisIsSparta: ffs


	4. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :( and detentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long but I had no wifi for like 3 days

smoakinhot: my mom texts me so much omg she needs to stop

OllieOllieOllie: it’s so bad having a parent who cares omg she needs to stop

BackInAFlash: It’s so bad having a mom who’s alive omg she needs to stop

smoakinhot: ok no need to get pissy about it

ThisIsSparta: aren’t you guys in English rn?

smoakinhot: ummmmm maybe?

OllieOllieOllie: English is so boring why do u need it when u have Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Arabic and Spanish????

smoakinhot: ok no need to show off

BackInAFlash: I actually regret not taking a language 

notsocis-co: u should bitch

BackInAFlash: shut up :( :(

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: yeah cisco 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: i don’t even know what u did i just enjoy telling ppl to shut up 

smoakinhot: lol

OllieOllieOllie: why is that a mood????

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: bc i’m always a mood oliver 

OllieOllieOllie: fuck you

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: shut up :)

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: fuck mr wayne is on to me

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: yay detention 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: fuck nyssa is going to kill me

OllieOllieOllie: well done

OllieOllieOllie: fuck u sara 

smoakinhot: lol

smoakinhot: shit

ThisIsSparta: I thought they were supposed to be smart

SnowFlake: Yeah that didn’t work out

notsocis-co: no shit sherlock 

BackInAFlash: dammit ollie it’s date night

notsocis-co: since when do u two have date night?????

BackInAFlash: well I kinda want him to meet Joe and Iris sooooo.....

BackInAFlash: wait fuck

notsocis-co: what????

BackInAFlash: I just realised something 

notsocis-co: ???

BackInAFlash: Joe and Iris don’t know I’m bi????

SnowFlake: well done Barry 

BackInAFlash: :(

notsocis-co: now look what you’ve done 

notsocis-co: Barry’s sad ☹️ 

ThisIsSparta: again

BackInAFlash: :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

notsocis-co: what the fuck barry my phone crashed 

BackInAFlash: :(

notsocis-co: I swear to god bear


	5. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out- a short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this yesterday but I had to walk 7km up a mountain and I had not internet! :/

[Barry and Iris private chat]

MileyIris: hey bear, I kind of have something to tell you

CareBear: go ahead :)

MileyIris: I’m bi

CareBear: good for you :)

CareBear: I love you 😘 

MileyIris: love you too <3

[ CareBear changed MileyIris’ name to Bi-ris]

Bi-ris: .....

CareBear: it’s a little bit funny

CareBear: just a little bit

CareBear: oh btw I’m bi too

CareBear: u should meet my bf sometime 

Bi-ris: wait u have a bf????

Bi-ris: Barry????

Bi-ris: don’t air me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Americans use the word air in that context bc idk???


	6. Trips and Byes (idk this kind of a filler chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara are going on a trip idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: sup losers

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: me and ollie have a school trip so u bitches better keep star city safe :)

BackInAFlash: bye ollie :(

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: what about me????? am i not important enough for u??

BackInAFlash: bf priorities 

OllieOllieOllie: bye babe :(

notsocis-co: get a room

BackInAFlash: :(

ThisIsSparta: please don’t do this

ThisIsSparta: not again 

BackInAFlash: :( :( :(

OllieOllieOllie: don’t worry we still have a couple hours ;)

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: ummmmmmmmmmmmmm

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: ewwwwwww

OllieOllieOllie: yeah bc u can talk

BackInAFlash: :(

ThisIsSparta: ffs

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: um actually this is texting ollie 

SnowFlake: where are you going?

OllieOllieOllie: Spain

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: unfortunately this means that he’s going to be a fucking show off

OllieOllieOllie: just bc u can’t speak spanish 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: shut tf up hoe i’m better than u

ThisIsSparta: sometimes I wonder if you two are actually friends 

OllieOllieOllie: ur not better at spanish 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: bitch i’m gonna fucking kill u

BackInAFlash: why r u so violent??? :(

BackInAFlash: it makes me sad :(

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: tf did u think my name meant???

BackInAFlash: :( :( :(

notsocis-co: pls don’t 

notsocis-co: bear I’ll make u read the instructions for my suit

BackInAFlash: when are we going to call it my suit???

notsocis-co: fine I’ll compromise 

notsocis-co: our suit

AtomicRays: ow 

smoakinhot: What did you do?????

AtomicRays: my glove exploded 

AtomicRays: it burns

smoakinhot: why aren’t you at a hospital???

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: bc he’s ray

smoakinhot: actually yeah that makes sense

ThisIsSparta: why can’t there be anyone here that’s responsible?

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: are u saying im not responsible

ThisIsSparta: that was what I was implying yes

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: i thought we were friends dig

ThisIsSparta: that doesn’t make you responsible 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: :(

BackInAFlash: that’s my thing :(

ThisIsSparta: ffs

notsocis-co: u say that a lot dig

ThisIsSparta: hmmm I wonder why


	7. Vibe Checks and Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this took a while to update but I’ve been super busy and I promise that I’m working on my other fics as well!!! Hope you guys enjoy!

BackInAFlash: Iris just told me that superheroes are like real live hannah montanas and i don’t kno what to say

notsocis-co: that text doesn’t pass the vibe check

OllieOllieOllie: honestly i’m kind of insulted

OllieOllieOllie: i’m much more attractive than hannah montana 

BackInAFlash: duh ;)

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: ummmmm ur not tho

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: and also ewwww

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: take ur nasty flirting somewhere else

BackInAFlash: :( :(

ThisIsSparta: I swear to god I’m gonna murder your ass Allen

SnowFlake: anyway, how’s Spain??? 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: fuckin hilarious 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: the teachers w/ us genuinely don’t kno any spanish like not even basics

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: but they think oli can’t speak spanish so they’re not letting him do any of the translating

OllieOllieOllie: I have to keep correcting them

OllieOllieOllie: it’s embarrassing af

OllieOllieOllie: also sara tell laurel to stop sneaking into my room to make out w/ tommy it’s weird and gross

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: lol u have to listen to them hahahahahhah

ThisIsSparta: did you just put lol and then haha?

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: bitch i do what i want

OllieOllieOllie: oh man tommy and laurel r looking at me weird

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: tell them to go back to sucking face

notsocis-co: dude no one says that

AtomicRays: I do :(

ThisIsSparta: please don’t do a barry 

ThisIsSparta: I might genuinely kill myself

BackInAFlash: :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

SnowFlake: BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN 

notsocis-co: oooohhhh u better run

smoakinhot: why do u guys do this

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: bc fuck u that’s why

BackInAFlash: ummmm so Eddie may kno that I’m the flash oops

AtomicRays: who’s Eddie 

BackInAFlash: my sister’s bf

smoakinhot: well u may as well add him to the chat then

[BackInAFlash added PrettyBi to “we’re all queeroes”]

smoakinhot: I was being sarcastic...

BackInAFlash: too late

PrettyBi: What is this???

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: welcome to hell loser

BackInAFlash: this may or may not be a vigilante group chat 

PrettyBi: seriously Allen?

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: well we’re not exactly happy about it either

OllieOllieOllie: sara 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: yea?

OllieOllieOllie: stfu

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: 🖕🖕🖕🖕

PrettyBi: are they always like this?

SnowFlake: yes

smoakinhot: pretty much

notsocis-co: yeah

PrettyBi: ok wait so who’s who?

smoakinhot: felicity smoak aka overwatch

SnowFlake: Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: sara lance aka black canary 

notsocis-co: cisco ramon aka vibe

ThisIsSparta: John Diggle aka Spartan

AtomicRays: Ray Palmer aka the A.T.O.M.

OllieOllieOllie: oliver queen I’m the arrow

PrettyBi: so there are two billionaires who are vigilantes???

OllieOllieOllie: yes

BackInAFlash: <3

OllieOllieOllie: ;)

smoakinhot: oml 

ThisIsSparta: get your own gc if you want to flirt

ThisIsSparta: it’s gross as fuck

BackInAFlash: but....

AtomicRays: why are we always attacking barry?

ThisIsSparta: because he deserves it

OllieOllieOllie: friendship ended with dig

OllieOllieOllie: ray is my best friend now

PrettyBi: Is every vigilante this overdramatic?

smoakinhot: yes

OllieOllieOllie: no

smoakinhot: u know I’m right oli 

OllieOllieOllie: fine :*(

smoakinhot: ur just proving me right

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: ha

OllieOllieOllie: shut up ur more dramatic than i am

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: i kno and i’m embracing it

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: there’s no need to be ashamed of ur self 

OllieOllieOllie: fuck off

OllieOllieOllie: lmao laurel told me to get my ass off my phone and stop being antisocial 

OllieOllieOllie: save me pls

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: no 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: u shall perish

OllieOllieOllie: 🖕

OllieOllieOllie: go to hell

BackInAFlash: yoooooooooo

notsocis-co: ???????

BackInAFlash: Joe found out about Eddie 

BackInAFlash: u better run

PrettyBi: fucccckkkkk

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: lol


	8. #justcentralcitythings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets stabbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk tbh (also I updated my marvel twitter fic if any of u want to check it out tho for some reason it’s saying I didn’t update it even tho the chapter is showing)

BackInAFlash: may or may not have been stabbed

BackInAFlash: #justcentralcitythings

SnowFlake: I’m sorry you what now?

BackInAFlash: it’s fine i heal fast

PrettyBi: how often do u get stabbed wtf

BackInAFlash: idk like twice a week???

OllieOllieOllie: babe,,,

OllieOllieOllie: that’s not normal????

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: pls u get stabbed all the time

OllieOllieOllie: yeah but barry has super speed 

BackInAFlash: shhhhhh 

BackInAFlash: no need to rub it in

PrettyBi: wait.... how tf r u late for everything 

BackInAFlash: the super tardiness cancels it out

BackInAFlash: btw joe wants to meet u lol

PrettyBi: pls tell him not to kill me

PrettyBi: i’m too attractive to die young

smoakinhot: i did not expect u to be the type to say that 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: his url is literally ‘PrettyBi’ 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: tell me how tf u didn’t see this coming 

smoakinhot: tbh i’m just a dumbass ngl

notsocis-co: that’s a whole mood

ThisIsSparta: both of you are literal geniuses 

ThisIsSparta: admittedly you lack a lot of common sense but if you’re dumbasses then wtf are we

AtomicRays: even bigger dumbasses

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: i kno u r but what am i 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: ha!

SnowFlake: that,,,, that doesn’t even make sense

SnowFlake: also @ray did you just insult yourself as well

AtomicRays: maybe so

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: yooooooooo

OllieOllieOllie: what 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: you ready for homophobic bitch ass relatives

notsocis-co: not now not ever

smoakinhot: why?

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: my uncle and aunt r comin round bc why not uno

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: and they’re bitch ass right wingers y’all

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: also oli u and tommy r invited to dinner get ready to fucking drag em

OllieOllieOllie: this is going to be interesting...

ThisIsSparta: that’s one way to put it

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: also nyssa’s comin so u can see how that turns out

OllieOllieOllie: ur not out to ur dad tho???

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: and i probs will be by the end of the week

AtomicRays: :) :) :) :) :) :)

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: what did u do 

AtomicRays: i might have blown something up????

smoakinhot: again?????

AtomicRays: oops

notsocis-co: lol

notsocis-co: btw barry do u think u could avoid getting stabbed

notsocis-co: i don’t want my suit to get ruined 

BackInAFlash: question 

BackInAFlash: when are we gonna start calling it my suit?

notsocis-co: i’d be willing to compromise and call it our suit

SnowFlake: this is the third time you’ve had this conversation in the past week 

notsocis-co: rly?

BackInAFlash: i hadn’t noticed ngl

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: yeah it literally happened a couple chapters ago and no one noticed

SnowFlake: What do you mean chapters?

BackInAFlash: ?????

notsocis-co: i’m confusion

smoakinhot: america explain!!!!


	9. New Years lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to everyone who left kudos and @pettigrace for commenting, you guys are awesome!!!

SnowFlake: Happy New Years!!!!!

notsocis-co: 🎉🥳🎉

BackInAFlash: we made it

ThisIsSparta: unfortunately 

AtomicRays: ???????

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: ok wow

OllieOllieOllie: u good, dig?

ThisIsSparta: tf do you think?

OllieOllieOllie: ok my bad

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: anyway here’s to not dying

PrettyBi: idk I think I’m about to be murdered

BackInAFlash: he’s over for dinner and joe’s basically interrogating him lol

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: sucks to be u

smoakinhot: why can we not just have a normal holiday for once

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: did ray try to make fireworks again

smoakinhot: what do you think

BackInAFlash: lmao

smoakinhot: anyway, has anyone got any new years resolutions???

BackInAFlash: stop getting stabbed

OllieOllieOllie: to not get poisoned 

notsocis-co: to not get nearly murdered by close friends 

AtomicRays: stop my suit from blowing up as much

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: to not die

ThisIsSparta: well aren’t we a cheerful group

PrettyBi: I was gonna say actually train for my boxing tournaments but u guys do u I guess


	10. WW3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks america just what we needed

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: we dyin 😔😔😔

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: who’s ready for ww3

ThisIsSparta: why does this have to be the first meme of the decade?

BackInAFlash: it was fated

notsocis-co: imma welcome death w/ open arms

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: there goes my new yrs resolution 

AtomicRays: can a therapist be a therapist if they don’t acc help you

smoakinhot: idk

notsocis-co: do I look knowledgable 

BackInAFlash: ask the last 3 I’ve had

notsocis-co: oof

PrettyBi: is everyone on this chat messed up

BackInAFlash: idk

notsocis-co: yeah

ThisIsSparta: definitely 

smoakinhot: I’d say so

OllieOllieOllie: sup fuckers I’m here I’m queer and I’m ready to fucking die

notsocis-co: mood

PrettyBi: wait sara are u going to the police gala

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: yeah why

BackInAFlash: i am as well

OllieOllieOllie: this is probably going to go wrong

BackInAFlash: what why

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: bc me and ollie r goin and so r u and eddie 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: ofc it’s goin to be a disaster 

SnowFlake: why’s Ollie going?

OllieOllieOllie: bc nyssa’s busy so i have to be her “date”

BackInAFlash: what about meeeeeeeee

OllieOllieOllie: don’t worry babe it’s only as friends 

BackInAFlash: :) :)

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: my dad just told me n laurel ‘as long as neither of you bring Queen I don’t mind who you bring’

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: lmao too late 👊😔✌️👌

ThisIsSparta: sometimes I question your use of emojis 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: ✌️🤟🤙🖕👊

notsocis-co: very articulate 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: ikr 😩😩😩😩


	11. murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummm they do talk about murder if anyone’s uncomfortable w/ that kinda thing, also wally!!!! He (sort of) shows up. Btw I don’t think murder’s acceptable but u guys need to remember who I’m writing about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy???

notsocis-co: hear me out guys

SnowFlake: honey no

notsocis-co: murder, what do you guys think

ThisIsSparta: when necessary 

smoakinhot: it’s bad I think?

BackInAFlash: try not to?

OllieOllieOllie: ummmm I probably shouldn’t answer that

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: it’s hot when nyssa does it

notsocis-co: ummmm did u just expose urself

PrettyBi: sara has a murder kink

OllieOllieOllie: and I thought my kinks were weird

BackInAFlash: they are

smoakinhot: I’m sry but wtf is wrong with this chat

AtomicRays: a lot

SnowFlake: a lot

AtomicRays: snap!!!!

smoakinhot: you’re adorable 🥰 

notsocis-co: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 u guys r so cute together 

OllieOllieOllie: nerd goals

smoakinhot: shut up

OllieOllieOllie: yes ma’am

BackInAFlash: lmao

OllieOllieOllie: traitor

BackInAFlash: I’ll make it up to u later babe 

OllieOllieOllie: ;) 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer:🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢🙄🙄🙄🙄

OllieOllieOllie: shut ur fuck

OllieOllieOllie: at least I don’t have a murder kink

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: bruh

notsocis-co: press F to pay respects

BackInAFlash: F

PrettyBi: F

smoakinhot: F

SnowFlake: F

ThisIsSparta: F

AtomicRays: F

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: y’all rly gonna let me die like that

PrettyBi: yeah

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: ok wow

BackInAFlash: apparently iris has a brother and i don’t kno how to process this

PrettyBi: wdym????

BackInAFlash: like her moms not dead and she had a kid but then their mom is sick so hes living w/ us and i just what???

smoakinhot: and i thought my life was weird

BackInAFlash: his names wally and hes rly nice??? hes also like 14

BackInAFlash: so now iris and i have a little brother


	12. The West (and Allen) Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gc for the fam and also coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also pls check out the eyes emoji squad by doctormissy and we’re all somewhere in the middle by pettigrace, they’re both awesome arrowverse gc fics!!!

[“The West (and Allen) Fam”]

dadjoe: I still don’t understand why we need one of these.

irismycase: u typing like that is making me uncomfortable 

barrynerdy: lmao

dadjoe: What do you mean?

ivelostmywallace: oh no

ivelostmywallace: why

barrynerdy: don’t look at me blame iris

irismycase: 👌👌👌

dadjoe: Is your boyfriend coming over for dinner again?

irismycase: yes but he’s scared lol 😩😩😩

barrynerdy: lmao I’m p sure he thinks he’s gonna be murdered

ivelostmywallace: he probs will be :/

irismycase: how 

barrynerdy: we text sometimes

dadjoe: You talk to him too?

barrynerdy: yeah we have some of the same classes and his dad is one of the guards at iron heights

irismycase: wait rly

ivelostmywallace: wow does barry kno ur bf better than u do??

barrynerdy: yesss??.?

irismycase: shut up wallace 

irismycase: also, dad?

dadjoe: Yes?

irismycase: i’m bisexual

ivelostmywallace: bi-ris

barrynerdy: too late i already made that joke when she came out to me

ivelostmywallace: damn

dadjoe: Ok, I’ll do some research but I still love you and you’re still my baby girl.

ivelostmywallace: cool bc i’m bi too

barrynerdy: oh snap!!!

ivelostmywallace: wait ur bi too

barrynerdy: yep 👍 

dadjoe: All of my kids are bisexual?

irismycase: extremely 👌

ivelostmywallace: hella 🤙

barrynerdy: completely ✌️


	13. cc losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter ngl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

[flashlight added PrettyBi to “cc losers”]

[flashlight change PrettyBi’s username to ambisextrous]

ambisextrous: why are we losers

snowlaughingmatter: Why do you think?

ambisextrous: the punctuation is killing me

flashlight: rip

flashlight: also smthn is up w/ wells

ambisextrous: the creepy science guy?????

flashlight: yeah he’s giving me bad vibes rn

dontkillmyvibe: lol

dontkillmyvibe: yeah I keep having vibes (I thought they were just nightmares???) about him killing me

ambisextrous: uno that explains ur new years resolution 

flashlight: and u didn’t think to tell us???

dontkillmyvibe: i didn’t want to bother u

snowlaughingmatter: seriously Cisco????

dontkillmyvibe: I’m sry I get anxious 😥 

ambisextrous: we’ll have to keep an eye on wells


	14. >:(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm idk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!!!! I’ve had tons of schoolwork :(

AtomicRays: you ever just accidentally blow something up

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: “accidentally”

smoakinhot: no????

AtomicRays: I really don’t like what you’re implying there, buddy

OllieOllieOllie: stfu felicity

OllieOllieOllie: u blow up the computers all the frickin time

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: did u just say ‘frickin’?

BackInAFlash: it’s literally right there and he typed it

OllieOllieOllie: and if I did?

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: loser

OllieOllieOllie: jokes on u I was always a loser

notsocis-co: mood

PrettyBi: mood

BackInAFlash: mood

smoakinhot: mood

AtomicRays: mood

ThisIsSparta: do none of you have lives?

PrettyBi: what r u talking about??? of course I do????

BackInAFlash: 🤔🤔🤔

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: doubt.png

PrettyBi: ok rude

PrettyBi: you guys were supposed to me my friends :(

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: were we tho? 🤔

PrettyBi: yes???

BackInAFlash: dw im still ur friend!!!!

PrettyBi: :)

BackInAFlash: :)

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: gross, friendship

PrettyBi: stfu ur just jealous cuz u don’t have friends

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: >:(


	15. gay ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they’re all big gay and honestly that’s a mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asjsjjskdk I’m so sorry I haven’t updated this since january, I read back thru it and there was a joke about ww3 like,,, 5 chapters ago... oh what a sweet summer child I was (i mean I was literally 14 when I started writing this lmao, I’m 15 now so hopefully my work ethic has improved) also we are just gonna pretend corona didn’t happen bc my dumbass went off schedule

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: u guys ever just,,,, gay

OllieOllieOllie: yeah ❤️

BackInAFlash: 24/7

PrettyBi: be gay do crime

notsocis-co: wait but we stop criminals????

smoakinhot: be gay stop crime

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: vigilantism is illegal

PrettyBi: I rest my case

smoakinhot: be gay commit small crime to stop bigger crime

AtomicRays: if anyone saw this chat we’d be arrested 

ThisIsSparta: if anyone saw this chat we’d be in an insane asylum

BackInAFlash: fair

SnowFlake: Barry no

notsocis-co: barry yes

BackInAFlash: >:)

OllieOllieOllie: is there a meaning to life

smoakinhot: life is what u make it

ThisIsSparta: no I’m big sad 

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: no so u can do whatever u want to make it fun

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: like commit a crime

SnowFlake: No crime pls

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: yes crime pls 😼😼😼😼

OllieOllieOllie: minimal crime

OllieOllieOllie: sara can have a tiny bit of crime, as a treat

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: mwahahhaah

OllieOllieOllie: on second thoughts maybe not

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: oh wow okay

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: I see how it is

BackInAFlash: what if we kissed in a prison cell 🙀🙀

BackInAFlash: and we were both bois 😻😻

notsocis-co: that’s gay

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: did someone say gay?

BilanceIsAlwaysTheAnswer: I’m in

SnowFlake: Cisco bby 

SnowFlake: he has a bf 

notsocis-co: ah so he’s big gay

PrettyBi: we all a little bit big gay


	16. flattery gets u part way, bribery gets u the rest of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iris flatters joe bc father-daughter moments are cool 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I’ve been gone so long, y’all can have an extra (small) chapter as a treat (at least I hope it’s a treat)

[“The West (and Allen) Fam”]

irismycase: dadddddddddd

irismycase: daaaaaadddd

dadjoe: Yes?

irismycase: you know how much I absolutely adore you

irismycase: and how you’re my favourite person in the whole world

dadjoe: Do I want to know where this is going?

irismycase: can eddie stay the night?

irismycase: pretty pls with a cherry on top

barrynerdy: aksjsjnfnfnnfj

dadjoe: I’ll think about it. Barry did you have a stroke?

ivelostmywallace: lmaoooo

ivelostmywallace: it’s called a keyboard smash

barrynerdy: it means I was laughing at iris

dadjoe: Why not just type ‘haha’?

irismycase: it’s about the impact dad

ivelostmywallace: haha just doesn’t feel the same

irismycase: ur starting to sound rly old now dad

dadjoe: You know I’ve thought about whether or not Eddie can come over...

barrynerdy: F

ivelostmywallace: F

irismycase: WAIT NO PLS ILL DO ANYTHING 

dadjoe: Anything?


End file.
